To Paris, with Love
by Kite kcc
Summary: What are the girls up to while their Taicho is in Paris? Each chapter features a Hanagumi member (Maria, Iris, Kanna, Kohran, Sumire, Orihime, Reni, and Sakura).
1. Maria

The International Summer Schools ****

To Paris, with Love

A Sakura Taisen FanFiction

by Kite (kcc)

****

Disclaimer:

Rights to Sakura Taisen belong to Ohji Hiroi, Sega and Red Company.

****

Spoiler Warnings:

Nothing earth-shattering =), but references will be made to events found in the Sakura Taisen 1, 2 and 3 games, the TV Series and 1st and 2nd OAVs and from some of the Drama CDs.

****

Note:

Words in italics = emphasis

Phrases and sentences in italics = thoughts

***

****

Letter #1: Maria

"I can't believe he's really gone." Sakura shook her head in disbelief as they entered the Teigeki.

"Now, now Sakura-han. This is good for Ogami-han. It is a necessary part of his training as a soldier and our leader." Kohran folded their banner and tucked it under her arm. "I'm glad we got to see him off, though."

Sumire yawned. "We almost didn't make it. The nerve of Chuui to decide to leave so early in the morning...and without telling us that he would!"

Maria looked at the frazzled appearances of the Hanagumi members. It was obvious that no one was used to getting up this early in the morning. "I suggest we go eat breakfast first and then proceed with the routine training." 

"I'm too sleepy to eat breakfast." Orihime yawned. "I'm going back to sleep."

Maria nodded. "Just make sure you report to the training room at 10."

The rest of the group made its way to the dining hall. Kanna had gone into the kitchen to prepare something special for breakfast. Everyone else sat in their usual spot. Sakura glanced forlornly at the empty seat beside her.

Breakfast was not the happy event it usually was. At 10, they all met in the training room.

Maria waited until everyone was seated before she took her place as the new leader at the head of the table.

"I know we all miss him and we have to make adjustments, but as your new Taicho, I expect nothing less than the best from each one of you. We still have a city to protect and plays to perform."

Everyone responded with a nod.

They proceeded with the Spirit Energy analysis. Kaede and Maria both shook their heads in astonishment as each member recorded a low reading that day -- their lowest readings ever. Sakura's spirit energy level plunged the most drastically.

Maria sighed. "I guess it will take more than a talk to cheer them up."

Kaede gave her a sympathetic look. "Sakura seems to be the most affected by this. Maybe you should go talk to her first."

That afternoon, after the training session ended, Maria went to look for Sakura. She knew Sakura would either be cleaning Ogami's room, which she also did during the time Ogami was in Brazil, or in the garden meditating. 

She decided to go check Ogami's room first.

She could hear Sakura's sobs even before she entered the room. Maria opened the door slowly and saw Sakura hunched over Ogami's desk, crying -- the framed photo of the Hanagumi cradled in the crook of one arm.

Maria was torn between going over to comfort Sakura and leaving her alone. She had an idea of what Sakura was going through. Maria had also lost someone very dear to her and it had been devastating. She wanted to tell Sakura that everything was going to be fine, that Ogami would be coming back. _Unlike me..._

Her thoughts brought her back to Russia and to that fateful day when she could do nothing but stand by and watch her beloved die. 

Maria slowly closed the door and went into her own room. She pulled out the locket, which she always wore around her neck and opened it. She smiled as she looked at his face -- the face of her beloved Commander. She clicked the locket shut.

***

Dear Taicho,

I have once again taken on the duties of squad leader of the Hanagumi and my first task was not an easy one. 

We were all very sad to see you go. It was strange to return to the Teigeki this morning and not be greeted by you. It was strange to sit and have breakfast in the dining hall without you cheering us up for the day.

Sakura seems to be the most affected by your departure. I know how she feels. I, too, lost someone I loved. But Sakura is the more fortunate one, I think. At least she is assured that you will be coming back someday.

I will try to be the best leader I can be. Your shoes are certainly hard to fill, but I will make the effort to fill them.

Sincerely,

Maria 

****

~ next -- Letter #2: Iris

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. The banner mentioned in the first part of this fic is the banner which the Hanagumi prepared for Ogami when he left for Paris. The Hanagumi held the banner up as the ship sailed away.
  2. Between the first and second Sakura Taisen game, Ogami was stationed in Brazil for a year.
  3. Maria was part of the Russian Revolution when she was 15. Her Commander, whom she cared for deeply, was shot in front of her in battle. 
  4. "1917" appears onscreen during Maria's flashback dream sequence in Episode 3 of ST1. The Russian Revolution occurred in 1917. The Russo-Japanese war was in 1904 to 05. While the Russian Civil War spanned 4 years: 1918 - 22. Also, in the same Ep. 3, the evil Setsuna referred to Maria as "the Warrior of the Russian Revolution". Ayame also talks about it: "It is a story of a time when Maria was still in Russia...... The people under the bitter domination of the Russian regime were in a tempest of awakened revolution..." (These quotes are from Kayama's translations of Sakura Taisen 1.)
  5. Maria was squad leader of the Hanagumi before Ogami arrived.


	2. Iris

The International Summer Schools ****

Letter #2: Iris

"Thank you for helping me, Reni." Iris smiled as she handed Reni another stuffed animal.

Reni took the fluffy bunny and carefully packed it in the box along with the others. "I still don't understand why you want to get rid of all your toys."

"Iris is not a child anymore." Iris scowled at Reni before casting an affectionate look at Jean-Paul. "Besides, Iris is not getting rid of _all_ of them."

Reni picked up the porcelain doll that was lying on the floor and ran her fingers over the doll's smooth face.

"You've never played before, have you?"

Reni slowly shook her head. "It would have interfered with my training." She awkwardly patted the doll's head and smoothed the doll's skirt before laying it in the box. "It was imperative for me to hone my combat skills with minimum distractions."

Iris's forehead wrinkled as she tried to absorb her dear friend's explanation. "So you've never played and had fun before?"

Reni smiled. "Of course I have."

Iris raised an eyebrow. "Really? When?"

Reni's legs cramped from having sat on the floor cross-legged for over an hour so she extended her legs and leaned back on her arms. 

"I had fun cruising down the river on a stolen boat with you. I had fun catching goldfish with the Taicho at the Spring Fair." 

Reni absentmindedly plucked at the edge of the box as she continued. "I especially had fun navigating the Shogei Maru to Sendai."

Iris giggled as she recalled the memories of the past year. "We _did_ have fun, didn't we?"

Reni gave a curt nod. "For the first time in my entire life, I celebrated my birthday. I got to spend it with my most cherished friends. That was fun, too."

They were quiet for a moment as each took time to enjoy all the happy thoughts that now ran through their minds.

Iris stood up to stretch her legs. She walked over to her bed and picked up Jean-Paul. "Iris misses Oniichan." She hugged the teddy bear tightly.

"He is still at sea. It will take another week before he reaches France."

"You turn into the walking Encyclopedia at the strangest times, Reni." Iris playfully whacked Reni's arm with Jean-Paul. "Don't _you_ miss him?"

Reni sighed. "I started missing him exactly two minutes after the ship left the pier."

Iris giggled even louder. "Iris started missing him _before_ the ship left."

Reni knew about the close bond Iris and the Taicho shared. It had taken her many days to comfort and reassure Iris that Ogami Ichiro will come back to them. 

She stood up and closed the box. 

"Well, it seems we've cleared your room. What do you want to do with the box?"

Iris thoughtfully tapped a forefinger on her chin. "Maybe we can ask Kanna to carry it up to the attic for storage." Iris added softly, "If Oniichan were here, he'd help me with the box."

Reni knew she wasn't supposed to hear that, so she ignored it. "I'll go look for Kanna."

"Thanks again, Reni." Iris held up one of Jean-Paul's paws and used it to wave at Reni. "Let me know if you want me to help you tidy up your room."

Reni thought about her few possessions: the crate, her chair and the blanket. She grinned. "Thanks for the offer."

A few minutes after Kanna came to get the box, Iris was sitting by her desk with a sheet of paper in front of her. She picked up her pen and started writing a letter in Hiragana. She paused every so often to translate a word from French to Japanese.

Despite mastering the language on board the ship headed to Japan years ago, she never did learn her Kanji.

She crumpled the sheet and took out another. She nibbled on the tip of the pen as she thought about what she wanted to say.

***

To the Oniichan that Iris loves,

Bonjour!

Iris knows you haven't reached France yet, but Iris misses you already.

Iris spent the day cleaning up her room. Reni helped me pack all my toys away because grown-ups don't play with toys anymore.

Don't worry, Iris still has Jean-Paul. (He says "Hi!" by the way.)

We both wish we could have gone to France with you, as we haven't been home for many years now. It would have been lovely to see Paris again. Perhaps Jean-Paul and Iris can go visit you soon?

Please write back. Jean-Paul and Iris look forward to your letter.

Hugs and Kisses,

Iris

P.S. Please ask one of the Paris Hanagumi to translate this for you. Iris tried to write this in Japanese, but it was hard to think up the words. Iris didn't want to ask Sakura for help like the last time because Iris wanted this letter to be personal. 

****

~ next -- Letter #3: Kanna

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. In one episode of the 2nd OAV, Iris steals a boat but it goes out of control and Reni saves her.
  2. In Reni's ending in the Sakura Taisen 2 game, Ogami takes her to the Spring Fair.
  3. In the 2nd OAV, the Hanagumi "borrow" the Shogei Maru to get to Sakura in Sendai.
  4. Reni celebrated her birthday for the first time in the Sakura Taisen 2 game.


	3. Kanna

The International Summer Schools ****

Letter #3: Kanna

"Will you hurry? I want to get this done before dinner."

Sumire glared at Kanna. "Tell me _what_ am I supposed to be doing in the attic?"

Kanna grinned. "You lost another bet, remember?"

Sumire did remember. She gritted her teeth and muttered under her breath. "How is a Top Star like me expected to know when the rain would stop?"

Kanna turned around and winked at Sumire. "Which is why you should never make bets with someone who _does_ know." She turned around and continued climbing up the stairs to the attic. "I'd have thought you'd learned your lesson the last time. It seems you've forgotten about your _wonderful_ experience as a dining hall attendant."

Sumire clenched her fist and resisted the urge to give her fellow Hanagumi a smack in the head. "Kanna-san, I haven't forgotten about _that_."

Kanna opened the door to the attic and sneezed as the dust flew up. "This place really does need to get cleaned up. I should have done it right after I stored Iris' box of toys in here."

Sumire waved her hand in front of her face to ward off the dust. She surveyed the large room. "So this is why you asked me to wear my practice outfit."

Kanna nodded. "Yep. I didn't want you to get your expensive kimonos all dirty from cleaning out the attic." She dropped the bucket and the mop on the floor. "Iris and Reni are coming up to help, too."

Sumire coughed. "If we want to finish cleaning this place by dinner, we need all the help we can get."

"You're right. I was up here about two weeks ago because Iris asked me to store her box and I noticed cobwebs." Kanna scratched her head. "It's gotten even more dirty from the last time."

Sumire's eyes widened at the mention of her most hated thing. "Co-- cobwebs? So there are spiders in here?" Sumire sputtered the words out as she frantically pointed out to the large space in front of her. "You know how much I hate spiders." She turned around and was about to go back downstairs when Kanna reached out and took hold of a sleeve.

"That's not an excuse. You lost the bet so you're here to help me. How can you be afraid of spiders? They're harmless."

Sumire turned around to face Kanna, with arms akimbo. "Hmmph! I could say the same about snakes, you know. But that's not going to stop you from being afraid. I could tell you there's a snake slithering close to your ankle right now and I'm sure you're going to panic."

A look of pure terror appeared on Kanna's face. "Ne-- near me? A sn-- snake? Sumire, tell me you're joking."

Sumire flipped her hair back and turned her nose in the air. "Of course I am. I would never stoop so low as to lie about that. I know how much you hate snakes."

"Hey you two! Iris and Reni are here!" Iris bounded up the stairs in a pair of trousers and a white shirt. She twirled around. "Reni lent me some of her clothes. Doesn't Iris look pretty in them?"

"It would have been unsuitable for Iris to attend to attic cleaning duties in her pretty dresses."

Iris nodded in agreement. "Dear Reni explained that Iris could move around more easily in a pair of trousers. Of course, Reni is always correct about these things."

Reni blushed at hearing Iris' statement. "Not always, Iris."

"Okay! Now that we're all here, let's us do our best and clean this place up." Kanna handed Reni and Iris a mop and a rag. She then walked over to open the windows.

"Hmm… looks like it's going to rain again. Do you want to make another bet, Sumire?"

"Yes, and this time, I will win." Sumire announced as she finished tying the kerchief around her head. 

Iris giggled. "You said that when you made this bet, too."

She winked at Iris. "Well, if I keep saying it, I'm bound to be right sooner or later, right?"

The attic echoed with laughter, song, and friendly banter throughout the rest of the day. To Kanna's delight, they finished cleaning the attic long before dinner.

***

Yo, Taicho,

How are you? Are you eating well in France? Iris tells me the food is different and the portions are usually smaller there. Well, you better practice while you're there or I'm going to win our next eating contest.

I'm getting to be quite accurate in my weather predictions. Since the city is safe from any danger, I have more time to lie back and relax on the roof. Sumire lost another bet to me again. Don't worry, I didn't ask her to be the dining hall attendant again. Instead, she helped me clean out the attic. Reni and Iris helped, too.

Everyone is doing well. We still get sad sometimes when we remember that you're not here. I try my best to cheer people up by making curry. The first week after you left, we had curry for almost every meal -- the Hanagumi has fun preparing it, anyway, so we don't mind. 

We've been preparing it less often now. That doesn't mean that we've forgotten about you -- that would never happen.

I will continue to make sure that the Hanagumi are in good spirits. I'm sure that's what you want.

Well, see you.

Kanna

****

~ next -- Letter #4: Orihime

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. In one of the episodes of the TV series, Sumire and Kanna have a bet regarding a typhoon. Sumire lost the bet and had to wear a dining hall attendant's uniform and serve tea and rice to the others.
  2. Sumire's fear of spiders and Kanna's fear of snakes are both revealed in the Sakura Taisen 1 game.
  3. In the TV series, the Hanagumi prepare curry together for the first time to foster unity between the members. 


	4. Orihime

The International Summer Schools ****

Letter #4: Orihime

Ogata Seiya searched his brain for the best way to say "no" to his daughter.

"Could you explain to me again why you want a painting of Ogami Ichiro done?"

Orihime concentrated on sharpening the pencil with a small knife. "It isn't as if I like him, Papa. He _is_ Japanese, after all. The painting is not for me -- it's for the rest of the Hanagumi. We, I mean, they miss him and it depresses me."

She handed the newly sharpened pencil to her father and started sharpening another.

Seiya observed his daughter. Save for the green eyes and her petite build, she was a reflection of him in every way -- down to the fact that she couldn't hide her feelings.

"I see." He reached out to tuck Orihime's hair behind her ear. "And how big is this portrait supposed to be?"

She tried to hide her excitement by sounding nonchalant. "Well, I haven't really thought about that. Why not make it life-size?"

"Very well." Seiya sighed in resignation.

"You'll do it? Really? Oh, Papa! You're the BEST!" Orihime leaped up and hugged her father.

"If you can stay, I'll get started on it and you can help."

Orihime smiled. "I shall do my best, Papa."

Being a realist painter, it was difficult for Ogata Seiya to produce a life-size portrait of an absent person. Luckily, he still had rough sketches of Ogami and Orihime when they posed for a portrait last Christmas.

Seiya was drawing the outline when he caught a glimpse of his daughter looking wistfully at the rough sketches of her and Ogami.

"Papa? I'm curious about something." Orihime twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "How do you cope being away from Mama?"

Seiya smiled. "I miss your Mama a lot and I can't wait to see her again." He put down the pencil he was holding. 

"I don't feel like we're far apart because I have her in here." Seiya pointed to his heart. "And I also have our daughter with me so that takes away some of the loneliness."

Orihime nodded and flashed an apologetic smile. "It was silly of me to ask you, Papa."

Ogata Seiya cleared his throat. "You know, Orihime. I was planning on writing a letter to your mother and then mailing it tomorrow. Maybe you can help me. I haven't spoken or written Italian in a long time." He cleared his throat again -- this time in nervousness. He wasn't sure how his daughter was going to react to what he was about to say. "In exchange, perhaps I can help you translate your letter to Ogami in Japanese."

He was rewarded with the most radiant smile. "Thank you, Papa."

***

Ciao, Chuui-san,

I am helping my papa with a very important art project. It is a difficult job, but we, Italians, are not afraid to work hard.

It is so peaceful here in the city and the rowhouses where my Papa lives is almost completely repaired. The money Papa made selling his last painting was used to make a lot of improvements in this area.

I will bring you with me to visit one of these days. In the meantime, while you are there in Paris, try to pick up some tips on how to eat pasta properly (and don't slurp your noodles in the restaurant).

With love,

Orihime

****

~ next -- Letter #5: Kohran

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. Ogata Seiya is Orihime's father. (You get to meet him in the Sakura Taisen 2 game.)
  2. The portrait of Orihime and Ogami was made during Orihime's Christmas episode in the 2nd game.
  3. The rowhouses where Ogata Seiya lives was badly damaged in an episode in the 2nd OAV.
  4. In the Hana Goyomi Drama CD, Orihime takes Ogami out on a date in an Italian restaurant and tries to teach Ogami how to eat spaghetti properly.


	5. Kohran

The International Summer Schools ****

Letter #5: Kohran

"It was a good thing the Shogei Maru did not explode when it reached Sendai."

"It wouldn't have, Manager Yoneda. The Konkido Steam Drive that I installed is guaranteed never to explode, even in the most extreme conditions."

Manager Yoneda raised an eyebrow, as though to challenge Kohran's statement. He had been witness to the explosion of many of Kohran's inventions that were also guaranteed never to explode. "Well, it's a good thing the Shogei Maru is still in one piece."

Outside the door, the Hanagumi were each jostling for a position to press their ear to the door.

"What is the General telling Kohran?" Sakura whispered to Sumire. "I can't hear him too clearly."

"It's something about sending Kohran to Sendai to check the Shogei Maru."

"I should be the one reprimanded by the General. The Hanagumi is my responsibility."

"Don't feel bad, Maria-san. We are all responsible for that." Sakura patted Maria on the shoulder.

"I hear footsteps! Quick, everyone!" Sumire lurched upward and dashed to hide.

The door opened and Kohran appeared. "Everyone, it's me. You can come out now."

Kohran looked at Sakura and smiled. "Well, it seems I'm off to your hometown of Sendai."

"We know. We heard." Maria murmured.

"I know. I could hear you whispering from the other side of the door." Kohran fixed her eyeglasses. "Really, after all these years of eavesdropping, we still haven't mastered it."

"It's because there are more of us now and we all can't get our ears on the door." Kanna muttered.

"When are you leaving, Kohran?"

"You mean, when are _we_ leaving, Sakura-han. The answer is tomorrow. We are taking my steambike to Sendai. I just recalibrated it, too."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Wouldn't it be faster if we took the train?"

Kohran shook her head. "Nope. My steambike can get up to a speed of 40 miles per hour. That is almost 10 miles faster than the train."

Orihime took hold of Sakura's hand and patted it sympathetically. "It's not _that_ bad, Sakura."

"Of course not, Orihime-han. It's going to be great!" Kohran walked away. "I'll go pack my tools. I should bring the new thing I've developed. Maybe the mechanics at the Sendai base can take a look at it." 

The group dispersed shortly after Kohran left. As Sumire passed Sakura, she casually handed her a handkerchief. "Better keep this in your pocket if you want your mother to recognize you when you reach Sendai."

"Thank you, Sumire-san."

Back in her room, Kohran was having a hard time deciding which of her tools and gadgets to bring. She rifled through her trunks and drawers to make sure she had everything she needed.

She opened the top drawer of her desk and found her hairpin. It was the hairpin she used that night when she and Sakura disguised themselves as geishas in order to find the man who had injured Ogami. She laughed out loud as she remembered how outrageously she and Sakura had acted that night. She returned the hairpin in its place and sat down. She was still smiling minutes later, marveling at how much happiness the Hanagumi had given her. _They're my family now._

***

Dear Ogami-han,

I was sitting in my room packing up for my trip to Sendai when I remembered you. Do you remember that time when Sakura and I went out as geishas? I still have one of the hairpins I wore that night. I remember being angry when I found out you were injured and that Manager Yoneda was shot. I was so angry that I wanted to confront the man who had hurt you and the person responsible for the Manager's injury. 

I know I'll also be angry if anyone else in the Hanagumi gets hurt.

You are all my family now. I lost my family in China a long time ago and I don't want to lose any of you. I guess this is why I was sad to see you go. I know that being far apart does not stop us from being a family, but I can't help but want you back here, in Teito, with us.

Manager Yoneda asked me to go to Sendai to survey the repairs being made on the Shogei Maru. He didn't tell me, but I could hear in his voice his pride in me and the rest of the Hanagumi for doing what we did -- for showing Sakura that we care about her and would do anything in our power for her.

I am pretty sure we would do the same for you.

Yours truly,

Kohran 

****

~ next -- Letter #6: Sumire

***

****

Author's Notes:

1. The "Konkido Steam Drive" is something Kohran installed in the Shogei Maru in the 2nd OAV.


	6. Sumire

The International Summer Schools ****

Letter #6: Sumire

"The Teigeki will be staging 'Roman Holiday' for its summer performance." Kaede picked up the stack of scripts from her desk and placed them on her lap. "It is the story of a princess who pretends to be a commoner for a day in order to enjoy a normal life."

Kaede walked over to Maria and handed her a copy of the script. "Maria, you will play the American reporter who sees through the princess' act. At first you go along with her to get your story, but you end up falling in love with her."

"I shall do my best." Maria took the script from Kaede and started skimming through the pages.

Kaede nodded in acknowledgement. She then walked over to the couch where Orihime was seated beside Reni. "Orihime will be perfect for the role of the princess."

The young Italian girl's eyes widened in shock. "Me? You want me to play the lead?"

Kanna, who was standing behind the couch, reached out to slap Orihime on the back, causing the other girl to lurch forward. "Congratulations! You're going to be great in the role."

Orihime shook her head frantically. "But I can't. I've never --"

"Oi, don't say 'never'. You have plenty of time to practice and get used to the idea."

"For once, I agree with Kanna-san. And only this one time." Sumire muttered the last part of her statement.

There was a collective gasp followed by silence.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that Sumire-han would agree with something Kanna-han said." Kohran wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "It's a miracle!"

Sumire cast a death glare at Kohran. "What do you mean by that, Kohran-san?"

"Now, now Sumire-san. It just took us by surprise, that's all." Sakura's voice faltered as Sumire started glaring at her.

Kanna walked over to where Sumire was seated and patted her head. "Aawww. You've been such a nice person for the past month since you came back from Paris. Don't turn into a snake woman now."

At the mention of Paris, the group became silent again.

"Iris wonders what Oniichan is doing there now." Iris whispered.

Sumire huffed and tossed her hair back. "He is, no doubt, spending his evenings watching _them_ dance on stage."

Orihime crossed her arms across her chest. "He'd have more fun watching us, that's for certain."

Sakura and Maria sighed in unison. 

After everyone returned from their visit to Paris, they all compared their experiences. Sumire and Orihime each had a not-so-pleasant run-in with Glycine Bleumer of the Paris Hanagumi.

Kaede could sense the group's growing despondency and decided to do something about it. "I'm sure that Ogami-kun would want us to worry about the Teigeki and Teito instead of him."

Having been reminded of their responsibility, the group visibly perked up.

"Kanna, you will play another news reporter and you, Sumire, will play a lady-in-waiting."

Kaede continued to assign and explain the rest of the roles. She then discussed rehearsal schedules. Certain that she had given them enough to think about, she dismissed them.

That afternoon's practice went well. Everyone took note of their cues and blocking. It was later that evening, after dinner, when Sumire returned to the stage to practice some more.

This was her secret. This was the reason why she knew her lines faster than anyone else in the Hanagumi did. She heard Sakura humming and knew she was cleaning up the stage.

"Ah, Sumire-san. I'll be done in a minute." Sakura smiled as she wiped the beads of perspiration from her forehead.

Sakura knew about the late night rehearsals. She had accidentally stumbled in one time.

Minutes later, Sumire was alone. She practiced her lines out loud and went through the paces of the play. It was after midnight when she was able to memorize her lines. 

Satisfied with what she had accomplished that night, she quietly made her way back to her room.

When she was inside, she leaned on the door and closed her eyes. _It's daytime in France. Is he in battle?_

She was very good at hiding her feelings -- as was expected of the Teigeki Top Star. When she was with the others, Sumire never revealed how she felt about Ogami -- knowing how such conversations affected the rest of the group. They all missed their Taicho. 

Now, in the privacy of her room, she allowed herself to feel worried for him.

***

Dear Chuui,

It is time for the summer performance and the Teigeki is staging "Roman Holiday." Maria-san and Orihime-san play the lead roles.

I have been given the challenging and vital role of a lady-in-waiting, without whom the play would suffer.

A month has passed since we last saw you in Paris. Although I have personally checked and made sure that the Paris Hanagumi could take care of you, I still worry.

Please make sure that you come back to us safe. I am sure you are looking forward to the day when you can once again see me perform on stage.

Until then.

Sincerely, 

Sumire.

P.S. Enclosed is my copy of the script. Being the great actress that I am, I have already memorized my lines so I won't need this anymore. Since you aren't here to see us perform, I thought reading the script would be the next best thing to do. 

****

~ next -- Letter #7: Reni

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. "Roman Holiday" is actually a movie, which stars Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck. In the movie, Audrey Hepburn plays a princess visiting Rome and Gregory Peck is an American reporter stationed there. The princess, unable to stand the pressures of her life, decides to escape one night and ends up with Gregory Peck. Seeing it as her chance to enjoy a normal life, she doesn't tell him who she is but, being a journalist, he recognized her immediately but decides to play along.
  2. In the Sakura Taisen Dramatic Card game, there is a play entitled "Ojo no Kyujitsu" (Princess' Holiday) starring Kanna and Maria. 


	7. Reni

The International Summer Schools ****

Letter #7: Reni

"Hey, Reni! Guess what tomorrow is."

Reni tilted her head to one side, considering Iris' inquiry. "Tomorrow is the 5th of July."

"And?"

"We do not have a scheduled stage performance." Reni knew what Iris was getting at, but she decided to prolong her friend's agony a bit.

Iris pouted. "You're no fun, Reni. How could you forget what tomorrow is?"

Reni smiled. "How could I not? You've been reminding me about it for the past week."

"Iris just wants to make sure Reni gets her a nice present." Iris winked at Reni before skipping away, no doubt to look for more people to remind.

__

I can't believe she's turning 14 tomorrow. Reni smiled as she watched Iris start running towards Maria, listening to her remind Maria what tomorrow was.

Reni checked the time. She was a few minutes late from her scheduled outing to buy Iris' gift. She quickly walked towards the entrance to the Teigeki and found Sakura waiting for her.

"There you are, Reni. I was wondering if you would show up."

"Iris waylaid me on my way to meet you. I lost track of the time."

Sakura giggled. "Iris is really excited about tomorrow, isn't she?"

Reni gave her a quick nod. "Shall we go? I am anxious to begin this excursion."

"You really must learn to loosen up a bit more, Reni." Sakura opened the door. "Maybe today, I can teach you that."

Reni and Sakura walked down the main street, stopping by store windows once in a while to admire the displayed items.

Sakura led her to a toy store. "I think this would be the best place to buy Iris' present."

"Negative. Iris has indicated to me that she is no longer interested in toys and the like."

"Is that so?" Sakura paused in thoughtful silence. "I wonder what else we can get her."

"Get what?"

Sakura and Reni turned towards the familiar voice.

"Sumire-san! Just the person we needed!"

"Need for what?" 

"We are looking for a birthday present for Iris. Toys are unacceptable."

Sumire shifted her weight to her left foot and bit on the perfectly manicured tip of her finger as she considered what her fellow Hanagumi were telling her. "Hmmm. A present for Iris and toys are out of the question..."

"Can you help us, Sumire-san?"

Sumire nodded. "It seems that I can. As you know, I am quite knowledgeable with such things and anything I choose would be perfect. In fact, _some_ would consider me an expert. Ohohohohoho!"

Sakura turned to Reni. "Aren't we lucky to have bumped into her."

Reni could only nod in reply.

Shopping with Sumire was an unusual experience for Reni. She had never seen anyone purchase as much as Sumire did -- buying shelves of clothes and boxes of shoes at one time. 

Reni had to admit that Sumire did have a good eye for premium items. She had pointed to Reni the little jeweled handbag with the floral design and declared that it would be the perfect gift for Iris.

Sakura, despite the many years of friendship with Sumire still managed to get star-struck with her friend's shopping prowess. "Wow! You are so wonderful, Sumire-san!" Sakura looked at Reni. "Are you buying it, Reni? Do you mind if I bought it for Iris?"

"Go ahead, Sakura. I'm sure we can find other items."

Sakura eagerly took the bag off the peg and went over to a salesperson.

"What kind of present did you have in mind, Reni?"

"I'm not really sure. This is the first time I'm buying something for someone. I don't really know where to begin."

Sumire regarded the younger girl who had joined the Hanagumi over a year ago. Her first impression of the German was that she was reserved and too serious for someone her age. But Sumire knew that she had a good heart -- one that sincerely and deeply cared for people.

Sumire was very observant about such things and she was a very good judge of character.

"I'm sure that Iris will cherish anything that you give to her."

Reni smiled. "I hope so."

Sumire smiled back. "I know so."

After another hour of visiting stores, Reni was able to find, what she thought was the perfect gift for Iris -- and without Sumire's help. It was a gold necklace with a bear pendant. Sakura clapped her hands in glee when Reni decided to buy the necklace. Even Sumire admitted that it was a wonderful present for Iris and praised Reni's eye for spotting such a precious find.

They returned to the Teigeki with parcels in hand. 

"Thank you for helping Sakura and me today."

Sumire smiled in acknowledgement. 

"Hey, Reni. Want to go to my room to wrap your present?"

Reni shook her head. "It's okay, Sakura. I think I can manage the task on my own."

"Oi! There you are." Kanna walked towards the group. "The Taicho sent a postcard to each one of us. Here are yours." Kanna handed each one a postcard.

Sakura's eyes lit up as she clutched the postcard to her chest. "This is a perfect ending to a perfect day." She juggled her packages in one arm. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go to my room and read this."

Reni followed behind Sakura. She went into her room and sat down on her chair to read the Taicho's message. She propped her feet up on the crate beside the chair. She was smiling and her eyes misted as she read the Taicho's words -- she could almost hear the Taicho's voice speaking to her. She flipped the postcard over and looked at the picture of the Eiffel Tower and smiled wider.

***

Greetings, Taicho.

Thank you for the postcard. The Eiffel Tower is truly a marvel of human engineering and I would love to study the aerodynamics of it one day. 

Tomorrow is Iris' birthday and I spent the day with Sumire and Sakura looking for a present. I think she will like what I got her -- it is a necklace with a bear pendant.

Iris' excitement over her birthday reminds me of how I felt when I celebrated my birthday for the first time last winter. Birthdays become truly special when one celebrates it with the people one cares about.

I hope you will be back in Teito in time for my next birthday. 

15th Year of Taisho, July 4

Reni 

****

~ next -- Letter #8: Kasumi, Tsubaki and Yuri

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. If you want to see how Sumire shops, watch the TV Series.
  2. Iris's birthday is July 5. This is mentioned in the TV Series and in the Sakura Taisen 1 game.


	8. Kasumi, Tsubaki and Yuri

The International Summer Schools ****

Letter #8: Kasumi, Tsubaki and Yuri

"I have big news!" Yuri was out of breath from running down the hall. She leaned against the doorframe, wheezing.

"Well? Tell us already."

Yuri shot a look at Tsubaki -- indicating that she did not appreciate her officemate's impatience.

Kasumi tapped the desk with her pen. "If you don't mind, I still have some filing to do." She stood up and was about to leave.

"No. Wait. This is interesting. You have to listen."

"What's it about?" Tsubaki leaned on her elbows.

Yuri smiled. "Remember that painting that Orihime has been raving about for the past two months?" She paused for effect. "Well, I have it on good authority that her father has completed it."

Tsubaki pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "What's so interesting about that?"

Kasumi nodded in agreement. "I had thought you'd have news about Teito or the reviews on the latest Teigeki play."

Yuri shook her head. "You don't understand!" She walked towards her friends and leaned in to whisper. "It seems the painting is of _one_ of the Hanagumi and Orihime has asked permission to hang the painting here in the Teigeki."

Yuri smirked. She could see from the shocked look on her friend's faces that the news was indeed of interest to them.

"I wonder whose painting it is."

"Well, Orihime _has_ been spending a lot of time with Ogata-san." Kasumi speculated.

"That would make sense." Tsubaki added. "Ogata-san _is_ her father after all."

Yuri winked. "Well, if you want to find out, why don't we all go to the lobby. Everyone was asked to assemble there in 5 minutes."

The three girls entered the lobby and found Orihime trying to prop up the cumbersome frame. 

"Wow! That is a big painting! It is almost the size of a man!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

Kasumi and Yuri's head snapped to face each other. 

"You don't think it's a painting of --" Yuri whispered.

Kasumi added silently. "-- the Manager?"

"No! It can't be! Why would Orihime --?"

"Why would I what?"

The discussion was interrupted by the young Italian girl who had grown tired of propping up the painting and had leaned it against a wall.

"What were the three of you whispering about?"

Tsubaki giggled nervously. "Oh nothing. It was just some news that Yuri was sharing with us."

Orihime raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"Probably about the same thing we are wondering about, Orihime-han: Whose painting is it?"

Orihime turned around to answer Kohran. "It's a surprise! And I won't tell anyone until we are all together."

"Well, if it is a painting of me, it better be well made." Sumire exclaimed as she was going down the flight of stairs. 

"What makes you think Ogata-san would paint a picture of a snake woman?" Kanna retorted, snickering mischievously behind Sumire. "Although it would be quite useful. Kohran has been complaining about the crows in her vegetable garden."

Sumire turned around and glared at Kanna. "Well, if we need a scarecrow, why don't you be one? Your big hulking body would scare away _everything._" Sumire flicked her fan open. "No, wait. With your size, you would block out the sun."

Tsubaki and Kasumi simultaneously sighed in relief as Orihime's attention was being diverted to the bickering Hanagumi members.

Minutes later, all the Hanagumi including Kaede, Manager Yoneda and the Baragumi were standing around the covered painting.

"Hey, Orihime. Don't you think it's time to show us the painting? Iris is most excited to see who it is."

Orihime wagged a finger at Iris. "Now, Iris. Grown-ups are never impatient."

Iris stuck her tongue out at Orihime in response.

Sakura giggled. "I'd like to see what your father has painted. His last painting was very beautiful."

Reni nodded. "Yes, his last painting was technically flawless. It is an obvious conclusion that this one would be as well."

Orihime cleared her throat and with great flourish pulled the cloth away from the painting. "Presenting to you, my papa's latest and, I think, best creation."

The room resounded with collective "ooohs" and "ahhs". 

Ota Yokihiko clasped his hands and swung it to his side. "It's a lovely painting of Ichiro-chan!"

Iris was clapping wildly. "It's great! It's amazing!" She tugged on Orihime's skirt. "Your papa is a true artist."

Maria's mouth was wide open. She was speechless -- as was General Yoneda, who nearly choked on his sake. Kaede was vigorously rubbing his back.

After the initial uproar abated, Orihime winked and announced. "Well, since it was _my_ Papa's painting, I get to choose where to hang it."

"We'd like … to have the painting… in the Baragumi room." Everyone's jaw dropped when they realized that Oka Kikunojo, the usually quiet and reserved Baragumi member, had spoken up.

Sumire's eyebrow twitched. "I don't think that would be the _appropriate_ place for the painting, Oka-san."

"Sumire-han is right. I think we should hang it in the hangar. The Koubu also miss Ogami-han."

Orihime protectively hugged the painting. "Special-no-thank-you desu, Kohran. I don't want my Papa's painting to be covered in grease and soot." 

She looked up at the painting and sighed. "We should hang it in the music room. That way, great art is surrounded by other great art."

"No one really goes to the music room. It is a boring place." Kanna rubbed her nose as she considered what to say. "I think we should hang the Taicho's painting where a lot of people can see it, like the dining hall."

General Yoneda who had kept silent throughout the discussion slammed a fist down a side table, causing the vase on top to wobble. "I don't want to eat my meals with Ogami staring down at me."

"General Yoneda is right. The idea of the Taicho in the dining hall would be… unsettling, especially at breakfast." Maria walked over from where she was standing to the rest of the group. "As the new squad leader, I believe it is within my scope of responsibility to deal with this matter."

Sensing that the voice of authority had spoken, the group quieted down.

"It seems to me that we cannot agree on a place to hang the painting. I believe we can settle this by making a compromise."

Iris tried to get Maria's attention by tugging on her sleeve. "Iris wants to hang Oniichan's painting in her room."

"I think we should put it in Ogami-san's room. That way, I can keep it clean every day when I sweep the room."

Maria considered Sakura's suggestion. "Sakura has a point. We must consider the maintenance of the painting. It is, after all, a masterpiece by Ogata Seiya."

"Yes, my Papa is a master."

"I believe the most logical arrangement would be that we put this matter to a vote."

Iris turned to look at Reni. "Does Jean-Paul get a vote, too? In that case, that's two votes for Iris' room."

Maria shook her head. "It wouldn't work, Reni. Everyone would vote for their own choice. We would end up where we begun -- nowhere."

"Then I believe the next best option would be that we each get a day with the painting. We can draw lots to see who gets the painting first."

"Does Jean-Paul get a day, too?"

Sakura placed her hands on Iris' shoulders and squeezed gently. "No, Iris. You get one day, like the rest of us."

Kasumi, Tsubaki and Yuri returned to the theater office two hours later. They plopped down on the couch and groaned.

"I can't believe our luck! We have to wait two weeks before we get the painting." Yuri moaned. "The Baragumi are so lucky to get it first."

Tsubaki giggled. "I don't think Orihime liked the idea."

Kasumi giggled even louder. "Neither did Sumire. I've never seen an eyebrow twitch so much. She gets it next, right? And she's hanging it in the salon?"

After a few more minutes of retelling the most recent happenings in the Teigeki, the three girls decided to go back to work.

"Hey, the new bromides have arrived. Look at Sakura's, she looks angelic in her Kiseki no Kane costume."

Yuri snatched the bromide from Tsubaki's hand. "Not bad. I like Maria's better. She looks dashing in her prince attire."

Tsubaki sighed. "When Ogami-san was around, I never had to worry about selling these."

Kasumi snapped her fingers. "Why don't we send him a set? We can tell General Yoneda to take it out of his pay."

Yuri cheered the idea. "I have so many new stories to tell him." She looked at Kasumi. "Should we mention the painting?"

Tsubaki chuckled. "I don't think we should. How do we explain to him that the Baragumi have him for the whole day?"

***

Dear Ogami-san,

The new bromides have arrived and Tsubaki is sending you a complete set. She knows that you are a big collector of the Teigeki bromides. She promises to send you more when the new stock arrives. (She said she'd much prefer that you were back here so you can buy them for yourself.)

Kasumi says she hopes you were around to help her with the filing and sorting of paperwork. She says it is boring and takes forever to complete. She also says that she does not enjoy being the mogiri and hopes you would return before the Autumn performance so you could do that job.

I, on the other hand, have lots of big news to tell you. The new play was a smashing success and everyone in Teito is talking about it. Iris' birthday was lively and Kanna dressed up as a giant bear as a surprise for Iris. Kaede-san seems to be in-love. (I don't know with whom, though.) She is constantly smiling and looking dreamy when she believes no one is watching her. Sakura has been doing a great job keeping your room clean, she even turns over the mattress daily and fluffs up your pillows. Maria is doing well as squad leader. She gets along with the Baragumi and regularly meets with the Baragumi commander to discuss strategies.

There is lots more to tell but it would be more fun to tell you in person. Do let me know when you are coming back. That would be the biggest news for the Teigeki and I would love to be the one to tell them.

Sincerely,

Kasumi, Tsubaki and Yuri 

****

~ next -- Letter #9: Kaede

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. Kohran's mini-game in the Sakura Taisen 2 game involves her vegetable garden.
  2. The Baragumi (Rose Division) are the elite secret corps (of love and beauty) that reside in the basement of the Teigeki. (Sakura Taisen 2 game) There are three members, all male: Kotone Seiryuin (Baragumi Taicho), Yokihiko Ota and Kikunojo Oka. And yes, they all like Ogami. 
  3. Orihime's "Special-no-thank-you desu." is one of my favorite lines from Sakura Taisen. She says this to Kohran in the 2nd OAV.

****


	9. Kaede

The International Summer Schools ****

Letter #9: Kaede

***

****

Spoiler Warnings: Reveals what happens to Ayame Fujieda in the first Sakura Taisen Game. If you haven't played the last two or three episodes of the first game then don't read this.

***

Kaede alternately looked at the spirit energy readings of each member and wrote down her findings on a sheet of paper.

Every month, she prepared a report detailing the progress of every member of the Hanagumi and sent it to Ogami. Before he left for Paris, he had requested to be kept abreast of things at the Teigeki.

Kaede was jotting down her personal observations at the bottom of the page when she heard a familiar rapping at her window.

She went over to the window and opened the latch. "How did the meeting with General Yoneda go?"

Kayama landed on the floor with a dull thump. "Pretty well."

Kaede knew that was all Kayama would tell her. As the Tsukigumi commander, the surveillance division of the Teikokukagekidan, he was required to keep important state secrets.

"You are being careful, aren't you?"

Kayama grinned. "Of course I am. I still have the scar to remind me of that time when I got careless." He rubbed his left shoulder instinctively.

Kaede knelt down in front of Kayama. "It was a good thing Oneesan and General Yoneda were there when you got injured."

Kayama liked it that Kaede was protective of him. Kaeda was protective of everyone. Losing her sister had been a terrible experience for her and she never wanted to go through it again.

"What were you doing before I came in?"

Kaede waved her hand towards the desk. "I was completing my report for Ogami-kun."

Kayama raised an eyebrow at the mention of Ogami's name. "Ogami-_kun_, is it? It better just be a report and not a love letter."

Kaede cast Kayama an exasperated look. "Don't tell me you're still jealous about _that_. He liked my sister Ayame and vice versa. I happen to like someone else."

Kayama smiled. "I just wished I could work as closely with you as he did."

Kaede patted him affectionately on the cheek. "We still work together, you know. We are all working together to protect our city."

Kayama stood up and pulled Kaede up with him. He walked over to the desk and looked at the report neatly written out in Kaede's handwriting. "Hmm… interesting. It seems that some of the Hanagumi have increased their spirit energy level."

"It's because they have more time to pursue their own interests. They develop their skills in those interests and that translates to a higher energy level."

He scanned the personal note that Kaede had written. "Mind if I write my personal note to him?"

Kaede shook her head. "Go ahead."

***

Progress Report:

Teito Hanagumi Division

Average Spirit Level

Iris -- 90% (up by 5%) Able to teleport to farther locations; can maintain levitation of objects for a longer period of time

Kanna -- 68% (up by 3%) Is constantly in training; has developed a new variation of the Kirishima Ryuu

Kohran -- 55% (no change) Is at the Hanayashiki to develop new Koubu armor and weapons

Maria -- 70% (up by 4%) Continues to develop battle strategies and combat tactics for future use

Reni -- 71% (up by 4%) Works with Iris to improve her psychic abilities; Able to break through a stronger psychic barrier now

Sakura -- 82% (up by 7%) Able to control the manifestation of the Haja energy 

Sumire -- 78% (up by 3%) Can now channel a stronger spirit energy to her naginata; has regular sparring sessions with Sakura

Personal Notes:

The visit to Paris has done wonders to improve everyone's morale. 

General Yoneda allowed Maria to change the training schedule and the Hanagumi has more time now for personal practice: skills have improved considerably.

As was your request, I monitor everyone's progress and observe their behavior. Above is a detailed report of their progress. As for their morale, they still miss you -- a lot.

Fujieda Kaede

Yo, Ogami.

Don't you just love Teito in the Autumn? (Don't you wish you were back here?)

Kayama 

****

~ next -- Letter #10: Sakura

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. Kayama was seriously wounded in the TV Series.
  2. Kaede is Ayame Fujieda's (General Yoneda's 2nd in command in the first Sakura Taisen game) younger sister.
  3. Reni is able to break through psychic barriers. She does so in the 2nd OAV.


	10. Sakura: If I could tell you, I would let...

The International Summer Schools ****

Letter #10: Sakura

If I could tell you, I would let you know

Sakura allowed the tranquility of the garden to permeate her inner mind. She focused her energy and created an aura that allowed her to be extra-sensitive to her surroundings. A leaf rustled -- Sakura knew it was ready to drop at any second. With perfect precision, she sliced the leaf in half as it fell from the tree. With a flick of the wrist, she sheathed her katana and waited patiently for the next leaf to drop.

This was her ritual. The Shinguji sword technique required a perfect harmony between mind and body. Back in Sendai, she would sit under the waterfalls and meditate. Here in the Teigeki, the gardens provided her with the calm she needed.

Above her, she heard the crows cawing and the wind rustling through the trees. She blocked out all other sounds as she listened to her inner voice. Shinguji Kazuma, her father, had taught her at an early age how to be patient and still. _It is only when one silences the noise can one hear the true voice of the universe._ When she was younger, she didn't know what it meant -- she was content to sit beside her father as he meditated. 

She heard the sound of the clock echo faintly from the lobby and knew it was time for her daily duties. She breathed out, expelling the negative energy of the Haja and stood up.

"Good morning, Sakura-san. Are we going to spar this afternoon?"

"Good morning, Sumire-san. Yes, I shall meet you at the training center. I want to see if I can deflect your naginata techniques."

Sakura went to her room and changed into her pink kimono and hurried back down for breakfast.

"Hey, Sakura! Reni and Iris are going to roast potatoes in the garden with Kohran this afternoon."

"Yes, Sakura-han. I think that autumn is truly here and it is time to burn the leaves. Would you like to join us?"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you. But I have a sparring session with Sumire-san. I'll join you when I'm done."

"Yay! Sakura always roasts potatoes the best!" Iris turned to Reni. "We did this last year, too. But you were too serious and formal then that you didn't join us."

Sakura sat down with Maria and Kaede. "Good morning, Maria-san, Kaede-san. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes it is. A perfect day to go out and enjoy the outdoors."

After breakfast, Sakura got a broom from the backstage and went up to Ogami's room. She smiled as she entered the room and saw Ogami's painting hanging by the bed. It was her day to have the painting. She stared up at it and sighed. _Too bad, Orihime didn't have him painted in a Japanese robe instead of his suit. He would look even more dashing in traditional clothing._

She remembered the time when Ogami went with her to Sendai. She had lent Ogami one of her father's yukatas. 

Sakura realized that she had wasted precious time staring at Ogami's portrait and started sweeping the room. She took special care in dusting the framed photograph of the Hanagumi that Ogami left on his desk.

Maria had announced earlier that it was too beautiful a day to waste on a training session indoors, so she decided to cancel the morning meeting with General Yoneda's blessings. Sakura was secretly relieved to have the extra time to write a longer letter to Ogami.

On her way to returning the broom to the backstage, she bumped into Sumire.

"Sakura-san, are you busy?"

"I've just finished cleaning Ogami-san's room. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you and I could move our sparring session to this morning. I received a phone call from my mother a few minutes ago. It seems there is a dinner party at my house and they want me to attend."

"Alright. Let me return the broom and get ready. I'll meet you in the training room in 15 minutes."

Sakura entered the training room 12 minutes later. She found Sumire doing warm-up exercises with her naginata. Sumire swung her weapon in a wide arc before thrusting it forward with full force. Sakura could see Sumire's purple energy aura emanate from her body and gleam on the blade of her naginata.

"Ah, Sakura-san. There you are. Shall we begin?"

Sumire did not hesitate. She charged at Sakura immediately. Sakura blocked the first attack and assumed a defensive stance -- using both hands to hold her katana in front of her. 

Sumire stood ready to charge again -- spinning the naginata above her head before lunging at Sakura again.

__

She's gotten faster and more aggressive from the last time. Sakura barely deflected the second attack. "You've improved a lot since the last time, Sumire-san."

Sumire smiled. "So have you. Maybe I should join you in your morning meditations. I might be able to pick up a few more pointers."

"Your Kanzaki Fuujin-Ryuu attack is equally powerful. The energy your are able to channel to your blade is remarkable."

The continued to spar. Sakura decided to take the offensive and swung her katana in broad strokes.

Sumire agilely blocked each swing with her own weapon.

The match went on for another 20 minutes before the two agreed to call it a draw.

Sakura bowed. "Thank you for the match. I shall try to do better next time."

"I, as well." Sumire returned her naginata to the wall rack. "Well, I must go get ready. Okamura will be here in an hour."

"Try not to drink too much at the party."

Sumire cast an innocent look at Sakura. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh... nothing. Have fun, Sumire-san."

Sakura decided to go to the basement for a quick swim before going to lunch. She knew that no one would be in the swimming pool at this time. She made a clean dive and swam a few laps before exhaustion set in. She had a busy morning, but now she had to rest of the afternoon to relax.

Lunch was a quiet event as most of the Teigeki inhabitants were out. Sakura ate quietly beside General Yoneda.

"So, Sakura, why aren't you out with the others?"

"I wanted to finish my chores this morning so I could have some free time in the afternoon. Kohran has invited me to roast sweet potatoes with her in the garden later today."

"I see. Well, I should go. I have a meeting at the Defense department in an hour."

Sakura returned to her room. She opened the window and breathed in the cool autumn breeze. From her window, she could see Kohran, Iris and Reni already gathering leaves to roast the sweet potatoes with. Iris spotted her and waved. Sakura smiled and waved back.

It was time to write her letter to Ogami.

She sat down and took out her calligraphy brush and her roll of paper and started writing. When she finished writing her letter, she read it and then placed it in the drawer with the stack of all the other first letters she wrote.

Sakura looked at the growing pile of letters and asked herself when she would find the courage to send them to Ogami. 

She then proceeded to write another letter -- the one she would send out to Ogami.

***

****

Unsent

Ogami-san,

I miss you. 

I know I saw you in Paris only a month ago but I already miss you. I clean your room everyday so I can be near you. Some times, when I am in your room, I close my eyes and I can still smell you -- the pomade that you use... and then I miss you even more.

Why did you have to go? Why couldn't they send someone else?

The Paris Hanagumi are all so beautiful and sophisticated. I admire them yet I am jealous of them. They get to spend time with you. It scares me sometimes -- the thought that you would come back to Teito and realize just how plain I am. I am not as beautiful or artistic as Hanabi-san or as sweet and helpful as Erica-san or as aristocratic and elegant as Glycine-san. 

I'm just me.

Would you still want me when you return? I don't know. The possibilities scare me. I do try to be more like Sumire-san. She is so confident and self-assured -- she knows how to act appropriately and she knows all the right things to say. I'm just a simple country girl from Sendai. 

You are the most important thing in my life and I want to be with you forever. 

Please come back soon, Ogami-san, and try not to forget about me.

Love,

Sakura

***

****

The one she sends

Ogami-san,

It is autumn in Teito and we are, once again, roasting sweet potatoes in the garden. I forgot to mention in my letter yesterday that Sumire-san and I had a sparring session today. We have both improved our skills and we ended in a draw.

How are Erica-san and the others? Please extend my sincere regards to them. Let them know that I wish them luck in all the battles you fight.

I have been keeping your room clean, as I promised. Kanna-san and Kohran have complained that your room is even cleaner than theirs. I just smiled when they said this.

I hope you are well. Please write back soon.

Sincerely,

Shinguji Sakura

****

~ next -- Letter #11: Yoneda

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. To see a really good duel between Sumire and Sakura, watch the TV Series. 
  2. The Hanagumi go to the garden to roast sweet potatoes after they gather the dried leaves in the Sakura Taisen 2 game.
  3. Ogami goes with Sakura to Sendai in the 2nd Sakura Taisen game.
  4. Sumire: drinking too much? She gets "drunk" in the 1st game. She was also shown drinking during Reni's birthday party in the 2nd game.
  5. In her letter to Ogami in the last part of the 2nd game, Sakura tells him that she promises keep his room clean.
  6. The subtitle: "If I could tell you, I would let you know", is a line from a WH Auden poem. (He's one of my favorite poets.) These are the lines that inspired this particular chapter:

"There are no fortunes to be told, although,

Because I love you more than I can say,

If I could tell you I would let you know." 


	11. General Yoneda

The International Summer Schools ****

Letter #11: Yoneda

***

****

Spoiler Note: Reveals ending (what happens to Ogami) of Sakura Taisen 3.

***

Kayama stood at attention, waiting for General Yoneda to acknowledge his presence.

"What is the latest surveillance report?"

"Your hunch was right as usual. There still exists a faction in the armed forces that is, even at this very moment, making preparations to eliminate the Teikokukagekidan Hanagumi." Kayama placed the manila folder on the edge of the desk closest to him. "The details of the Tsukigumi surveillance for the past week is in this."

Yoneda swiveled his chair to face the Tsukigumi Commander. "If your reports are accurate, then we are in grave danger."

Kayama nodded. "My spies have confirmed that the faction has successfully revived enemies previously defeated by the Hanagumi. We still don't know which ones yet."

Yoneda leaned on the desk with his elbows. He steepled his fingers in front of him. "How long before they are in position to attack?"

"If we base this on Aoi Satan's revival, we have about a month and a half before they can make their move." 

"What is the Tsukigumi Commander's recommended course of action?"

Kayama ran his fingers through his hair, as was his habit. He knew before coming to see General Yoneda that he would be asked this question. He had sat down with the rest of the Tsukigumi to discuss possible counter measures and they all arrived at one conclusion:

"We must inform the Paris base of the latest developments and have Lieutenant Ogami transferred back immediately. Instead of waiting for the faction to make the first move, I think the Hanagumi should take the offensive and attack before they can completely revive them."

Yoneda sighed. "Is there no rest from the fighting? Must we contend with both humans and demons alike?" 

He reached over to grab the bottle of sake and poured himself a cupful. He offered one to Kayama. "I assume that preparations have been made? I'll contact the Paris base as soon as this meeting is through."

Kayama nodded. "Yes, sir."

General Yoneda watched Kayama stealthily climb down from the window. _Another battle._ Outside his door, he could hear the feminine giggles of the inhabitants of the Teigeki. _Won't my daughters ever know peace?_

He returned to his desk, switched on his Kinematron and dialed the Paris number.

"This is Grand Mer. General Yoneda?"

"How is Paris?"

"Safe. Thanks to the Paris Hanagumi. Your Lieutenant Ogami Ichiro is an excellent leader."

"It seems that we will need him back in Teito soon. There is trouble brewing and we want to suppress it before it worsens."

"I understand. I'll inform him as soon as I can."

"I'll send the transfer orders tomorrow morning. If the message machine that Kohran developed works, the message will arrive there instantly."

"Oh? So that's what she installed in my office. Very well, I shall expect your message tomorrow."

Yoneda turned off the Kinematron. He opened the folder that Kayama left on his desk. In it was a detailed report of the activities of the armed forces faction. He looked at the list of names of the people involved in the latest plot. The last page of the file was the transfer order. Yoneda signed and affixed his seal on the sheet of paper. _Well, it seems you're coming back sooner than you imagined, Ogami Ichiro._

***

You would have found out by now that you are being transferred back to Teito. I hope that you have learned a great deal from your brief stay in Paris. Leave as soon as you are ready. 

Teito and the Hanagumi are waiting for you.

General Yoneda.

****

~ end ~

***

****

Author's Notes:

  1. In the 2nd OAV, General Yoneda refers to the Hanagumi as his daughters.

****

End Notes:

  1. Sawa, who is also currently writing a Sakura Taisen fanfic, helped me proofread my story. 
  2. I would also like to thank Kayama who translated the first two games and is currently translating the third for his excellent translations. It is because of his translations that I started playing the game and loving this series. 
  3. Thanks to Sega and Red Company for developing such a great game and for following it up with equally great OAVs and TV Series. (I hope they make more.)

****

June 15, 2001

I've added additional author's notes because I've noticed that I wasn't able to explain a lot of matters mentioned in my fic. This is thanks to Lord Breetai and his comments.


End file.
